


【Drarry】War（ABO）

by MoAhx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoAhx/pseuds/MoAhx
Summary: *双A互攻 互攻 互攻*有哈x路人O预警*战后，德在阿兹卡班。黑化哈出没预警。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	1. 德哈部分

这是第几次了？

哈利冷笑的看着床上的Omega，可怜的身体正蜷缩着，显然已经被操晕了过去，却还不忘颤抖着看起来一副楚楚可怜的样子。白色的精液竟喷得到处都是，反而已经不能合拢的小洞并未沾染分毫，仅有透明的淫液。

真是苦了待会要来收拾房间的工作人员，哈利懒得收拾自己射出来的白浊，抓起放在床头的钱包，丢了个一忘皆空，连被子也不给那人盖上，拂袖而去。

不要说他不懂得怜惜，实在是这种事情近几年遇到过太多，让他早就麻木了。自战争结束以来，救世主是Alpha的消息不胫而走，然后就让哈利陷入了前所未有的困境。闻声而来前仆后继的Omega一个个的求着他标记，他甚至逃到了麻瓜世界也时不时在酒吧里遇到摇着屁股扭上来求操的。

今晚这次就是他实在心情不好，没注意喝到一杯加了料的酒被强了。说到底，那个人他都没看清过脸，更别提叫什么名字了。用这种下作的方式和他上床，哈利真的不懂他们Omega的脑回路。当然他到最后也没有成结标记那个人——对，连TA是男是女都不知道——对待不知身份的一夜情对象，哈利从来都不会温存或者前戏，从来都是直接后入，有的时候嫌烦了还会来个闭耳塞听，堵住那听着就像装的浪叫，赶紧发泄了事。

哈利今天还要去魔法部，刚传来消息说阿兹卡班出了事，让他亲自去瞧一眼。摄魂怪在见到哈利·波特之后纷纷让路，像是见到什么怪物一样，可能他身上的煞气连摄魂怪都害怕吧，哈利自嘲地想。

一进阿兹卡班的正门，哈利就知道了问题的来源——是发情的Omega，但那刺鼻的香气非但没有勾起哈利的情欲，反而让他有种夺门而出的冲动，泛着恶心，大概是刚才的经历留下的后遗症吧。

哈利忍着想吐的感觉循着那气味的方向走，虽说进入阿兹卡班的囚犯如果不是终身监禁无需做绝育，但Omega都会定时发配抑制剂，且剂量比市面上的多十倍，只为避免今天这种事。看来是有人存心了，哈利已经隐隐猜到那人的用意。无非就是想借Omega保护法让自己离开牢狱，或者如果能勾引来一两只身份高贵的Alpha还可能一飞冲天，比如救世主。

除了跟救世主上过床的Omega外，大家都不知道其实哈利并没有标记过任何一个人，连临时标记都没有过。Alpha最原始的欲望在他这里就跟挠痒痒一样，用罗恩和赫敏的话来说，他就像一个带着信息素的Beta。

信息素当然不会被他本人压制，从他进门的那一刻开始，那个Omega的信息素就开始不稳定，而且有越来越浓郁的趋势，让哈利轻而易举地找到了正发情的母狗，居高临下地看着TA的丑态，又是一个跪在自己脚边求着标记的货，哈利毫不留情地直接注射了二十管强力抑制剂，硬生生让发情的Omega晕过去，并且可能这辈子都不能怀孕了。

Omega已经被制止了，但在这密不透风的阿兹卡班，气味可不是那么容易消散的。牢狱里不乏有强壮的Alpha，他们都许久未开荤，哪受得了这种刺激，都低吼着想挣开手铐，哈利猛的让自己的火药味信息素炸开，强横的味道让那些Alpha逐渐冷静，仅剩几个和哈利实力差不多的还能和自己的气味并肩。

哈利玩味的笑着，舔了舔嘴唇，其中一个怕是故人呢。他没有直接离开，反而像更深层的监狱走去。

德拉科·马尔福虽被勾起情欲却没被情欲控制，他跪在距离栅栏最远的角落。马尔福不像其他Alpha那样猩红着眼如蓄势待发的野兽，急于宣泄下体的饱胀，而是抑制着微微发抖的身体，让人不细看都无法察觉。

“马尔福，你还是一副讨人厌的嘴脸。”

德拉科没有反应，哈利也不恼。对方怕是早就察觉了自己的存在，毕竟刚才为了压制其他发情的Alpha可是费了他好一番功夫的。哈利掏出魔杖轻而易举地进了这片狭小的空间，德拉科这才抬起头，还是用和在霍格沃茨一样的眼神讽刺地看着眼前的救世主。

“你这忍的可不容易啊？”哈利狠狠嗅了一口属于德拉科的木香味，仿佛置身于一片森林之中，浩然磅礴的大自然气息让哈利全身的毛孔都张开了，贪婪地汲取着这让人神清气爽的香气，“还以为我又回到禁林里了呢。”

“波特，你来我这儿不会就是为了来讽刺我的信息素味道吧。”语气已成习惯，即使德拉科这三年从未再跟波特说过话，还因为对方的缘故让他只用在阿兹卡班呆五年，他还是放不下身段去感谢他。

“嗯……”哈利沉思着，走近伸手抬起了德拉科的下巴，来回摩挲着，骨节分明的手指滑过隐隐露出来的胡渣，刺的他心里痒痒的，信息素也不受控制地爆发得更猛，自己有些辛辣的火药味融合在森林中，仿佛找到了归属一般，急于点燃这大片树木让自己更旺。

“本来没什么事，就是来看看你过的怎么样，但是现在——”哈利蹲下来直视那双意味不明的灰色双眸，勾唇，“我还真想仔细闻闻你的信息素。”

说完哈利一把扯开德拉科的裤子，已经勃起的性器在德拉科的痛哼声中弹了出来，在阴冷的空气中跳了两下，搅得空气中森林气味又大了一个阶层。

哈利不甘示弱地疯狂释放自己的信息素，伸手握住那根粗大，还不忘在德拉科的耳边低语：“没想到你这么大呀。”

“波、波特，你他妈……到底安得什么心？”德拉科粗重地喘息着，几年未经爱抚的坚挺被死对头温暖的手包裹着，他咬牙死死地忍着射精的欲望，瞪视对方，只是这双眼被性欲淹没，倒分毫没有警告的意思，反而像是在哀求着让他爽、让他射出来、让他登上极乐。

哈利一边揉搓着两侧的卵蛋，一边缓缓撸动，时不时还按压龟头上的小口，让德拉科倒吸一口气，很久没有经历过的快感让他差点交货。哈利轻笑着，一根食指顺着阴茎的脉络游走，满意地看着在自己高超的技术下德拉科越来越本能的反应，对方甚至微微弓起腰，想把自己胀得发疼的老二顶的更前。

“想……进来吗？”哈利伸出舌头舔舐对方的耳廓，含住那小巧的耳垂咂出了声，传进近在咫尺的那只耳朵里，让它染上了点粉色，在德拉科苍白的皮肤上格外显眼。

“喀拉”一声，德拉科被激得已经忘记自己身在何处，忘记自己还被拷着的双手，下意识地想把身前正处处挑火的人压在身下，狠狠地进入，让他在自己身下发出呻吟和娇喘，把那狂暴的火药驯服在自己的森林中。空气中已经没有了那腻人的属于Omega的香味，相反属于哈利的火药味却炸进了德拉科的心里，炸进了脑子里，把他的理智随着情欲点燃，背在身后被禁锢的双手也是这么多年来第一次尝试从手铐中挣脱。

“那——我们交换怎么样？”哈利慢动作一样优哉游哉地解开裤子，露出里面白色的内裤，上面俨然已被半硬的前端打湿，布料变得透明，隐约勾勒出那与德拉科不分伯仲的巨物。在德拉科目瞪口呆的注视下，哈利把内裤也脱了下来，扔在一旁，火药变得更浓了，熏得德拉科有些神志不清，仿佛在熊熊大火中被烧焦得只剩碎屑的木块，还被烟迷住了眼。

哈利没再管德拉科又大了一圈的阴茎，转过身背对他，自己从未被开采过的菊穴刚好正对着跪坐着的德拉科的脸，那圈嫩粉色的纹路和前面红的发紫的龟头形成鲜明对比，让德拉科不禁吞了吞口水。

Alpha的屁股没有Omega的那样丰满光滑，但胜在括约肌发达，哈利这样微微弯腰还故意紧绷肌肉的样子，比那些发了情满腿淫水的Omega要诱人得多。

“没有润滑剂，我也不如Omega天赋异禀会自己出水，不如你帮我润滑一下？”哈利双手伸到后面掰着自己紧闭的后穴，实在太紧了，就连这样被拨开，那小洞也容不下一根小指，但却仿佛有生命一般前后蠕动着，好像在等待着外物的入侵。

德拉科觉得喉头更干了，从那幽闭的小口中仿佛传来了更加浓郁的火药味，正勾引着他，让他去一探那深处的滋味。但仅剩的尊严让德拉科无法面对一个在他看来非常肮脏的地方，艰难地别过头，咬牙切齿地无视哈利的要求。

“真的不帮帮我吗？”哈利的声音里似乎带着笑意，很是欣赏德拉科的窘态，一如他曾经在学校欺负自己一样，享受着挑衅的过程。

“那还真是可惜。”哈利惋惜地摇摇头，仿佛正欲起身，身后的德拉科似乎感受到了他的意图，急忙转头，不料却直接一嘴亲上了那个穴口，冲鼻的火药味闯入了德拉科的口中，呛着他的喉咙，被堵住的嘴无法张开，不得已发出了一声呜咽，那让羞人的声音让德拉科想找个地缝钻进去。

哈利却愉悦的笑出了声，恶作剧成功的喜悦感被后面突然闯入的异物挤了出来，他慌忙回头，发现德拉科不但没有愤怒地离开，反而真的伸出舌头开始软化菊穴周围的嫩肉，润湿的感觉从未出现在那私密的地方，刺激得哈利的阴茎也颤巍巍地完全站起，甚至连穴道里都长了鼻子似的，能闻到森林的香气。

德拉科的口活了得，灵巧的舌尖一边往里开拓天地，一边不忘宠幸内壁的褶皱，让哈利能清晰地感受出德拉科舌头的形状。哈利的后穴被德拉科吸得啧啧作响，津液被顺路留在里面，让它真的越来越柔软，哈利甚至开始怀疑是不是自己的后面也会流骚水，甚至未被短小的舌头抚慰过的里面开始有了空虚的感觉。

哈利的眼睛不自觉地瞥到立在德拉科胯间的阴茎，那上面已经暴起了青筋，蜿蜒地盘绕在周围，龟头上出的水已经顺着流进了浓郁的毛中。哈利开始想象着这跟巨物插进自己身体里的感觉，一定可以缓解他最深处的痒，把他插上天。

“够、够了。”哈利惊诧于自己声音的嘶哑，恋恋不舍地离开那柔软湿润的舌头，转身张开双腿，改为开立在德拉科面前，阴茎打在对方已经泛着点红晕的脸上，让德拉科被迫偏头，内心竟然有些恐惧即将会发生的事情——他还从没给人口交过。

哈利却根本没这么做，他侧身一手按着德拉科的肩膀，一手扶着德拉科的前端，对准穴口，直接坐了下去。

两声“啊！”同时响起，德拉科是爽的，而哈利则是疼的。

哈利疼得想骂人。他从未想过被进入会产生如此惨烈的通感，仿佛被人从中撕开一般，难怪总有人说“享受被贯穿的快感”。这真他妈是被贯穿，但简直一点快感都感受不到，反而让他疼得没了欲望，可怜的肉棒软塌塌地倒在两人的小腹上。

德拉科光被软湿的穴肉包围着，渐渐有些忍不住，想要动一动，摩擦那个暖源，操到更深处，仿佛那里有什么吸引人的宝藏一般，获得更高的快感。但他这个姿势根本不可能自力更生，甚至因为哈利的体重压下来，导致已经麻木的膝盖再次传来疼痛。

哈利能感受到德拉科的不满足，但他实在没有牺牲自己造福别人的自虐倾向，自己已经疼得起都起不来，所以也只能呆在德拉科的腿上喘着粗气，等待那疼痛缓解。

“动……动一动……”德拉科说出这句话似乎耗费了全身的勇气，这样低声下气的求人，他从没做过，更别提是面对波特了。他发誓这绝对是最后一次。

哈利饶有兴致地盯着德拉科一会青一会红的脸，一时间竟忘了疼，只想着这个表情实在难得，要看够才罢休。还忍不住继续逗他，“要是我不动呢？你能把我怎么样？”他还使坏地紧了紧后穴，死死咬着德拉科的命根子，恨不得将它夹断，留在自己的体内。

突然的快感和痛感扑向德拉科，让他又低声呜了一下，有些难堪地撇过头，却被哈利扳回来，直视那双祖母绿的双眸，被与他信息素一样的味道隐隐染上了火红，正与他一起沉浸在情欲中。德拉科咬着嘴唇，心道他不是刚才软了吗怎么还看着像想吃了我一样。

哈利当然想吃了他，不过吃的部位就跟他想的相差甚远了。哈利没想太多就直接亲上那片薄唇，上面有些干裂，哈利知道是被阿兹卡班折磨的，所以他情不自禁地就想润湿它们，抚慰它们。他接吻的次数屈指可数。除了年少不懂事时和秋张和金妮谈过的柏拉图式之外，就再也没接过吻了。哈利只会蹭着唇瓣描绘着对方的唇纹，最终还是德拉科伸出舌头，直捣黄龙，像是帝王一般巡视着自己攻略下来的城池，细细掠过每一寸土地。哈利这个主动吻上去的人反而被弄的晕头转向，暗暗腹诽着德拉科的吻技到底练了几百次。

哈利的阴茎已经在德拉科高超的吻技下逐渐抬起了头，含着硬物的后穴也越来越放松，他适应了一会就轻轻摆动起了腰，从德拉科顶端冒出来的水已经起到了润滑作用，缓解了不少疼痛，用内壁磨蹭着那个凸起的头部，让德拉科终于体会到了前所未有的舒爽，距离上一次把分身塞进别人体内已经好几年了，德拉科差点受不住这个刺激交代在哈利体内。

哈利逐渐掌握了要领，随着身体的摆动，让阳物在自己的体内抽插，上半身的正装还穿在身上，和光着的下身形成鲜明的对比，二人的交合处还传来噗唧声，淫靡至极。哈利抑制不住地喘息着，偶尔发出几声呻吟，得意地看着被自己弄的神魂颠倒的德拉科想挣脱却挣脱不能，想动作却被镣铐压制的痛苦。

不得不说，Alpha的体能真是无可挑剔，哈利自己劳作了这么久，腰部和腿部的动作反而越来越快，德拉科树木味的信息素把自己完全包裹起来，流进身体里被自己的火药味点燃，扩散到四肢，似乎治愈了一切疲惫，还有隐隐融化自己僵硬的心的趋势。

德拉科的感觉更为奇特。哈利显然已经渐入佳境，连带着他也一起舒爽，Alpha的后穴让人沉迷，比起Omega的柔软湿润来的更为紧致坚韧，他全身的感官似乎都集中在了自己的分身上，陶醉地体会着正包裹着自己的地方——那个属于死对头的地方——让他难以自持。

一时间整层牢狱都只能听见粗重的喘息声，夹杂着偶尔压抑不住的嗯啊声。

哈利的身体突然停住，加快了手上的撸动，不一会儿便冒出了白浊，因为昨晚刚做过的缘故有些稀薄，但还带着火药的气味，染在了德拉科的囚服上。后穴随着前端的高潮突然收紧，夹得德拉科也没控制住弓起了腰。哈利感受到了后穴处的跳动，但没来的及起身，就这样被精液填满了，就连木香都被禁锢在了自己体内。

从未出现在穴道过的粘腻感让哈利有些不适，干脆地起身，在德拉科面前拉出了一条银丝。

*

二人在哈利清理的时候不约而同地没有说话，似乎都未从刚才的冲击中缓过劲来，德拉科的裤子还被哈利卡在阴茎下面，他根本无法自力更生，只能暗自期盼着救世主还能有点良心，不然自己这个样子早晚是会被人看见的。

哈利把自己收拾好之后，一转身就对上了德拉科望眼欲穿地盯着自己看的眼神，视线随着对方的示意转到了刚才在自己体内的物体上。哈利皱眉思索了一会，发现好像比起看德拉科出丑，他更不愿意让德拉科的信息素便宜了阿兹卡班的其他人，于是走上前刚想直接帮他提上裤子，却又突然俯身，用嘴唇碰了碰那个依旧沾满精液的顶端，像是奖励它刚才让自己尽兴一般，在它即将再次奋起的时候又猛地遮上。

“操！”德拉科忍不住咒骂，看着救世主逍遥离去的背影，深吸了几口气自我缓解。


	2. 哈德部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *含德攻未遂

“啪”的一声，酒瓶碎裂的声音让嘈杂的酒吧瞬间安静，所有人都不约而同地看向那面已经被染成深褐色的墙，试图寻找源头。但犯人已经迈出了后门。

深夜无人的小巷非常适合现在的哈利·波特。他这几天都异常烦躁，刚才甚至没忍住在麻瓜的酒吧炸了一瓶伏特加，好在酒吧里清醒的人没多少，让他来得及用墙壁掩饰。

这个月最开始他还没什么感觉，可能是那几天放纵的太厉害，所以让他接连两个星期都没有性欲，但从上周他再次出现在酒吧开始，就明显的感觉到自己的不一样。以前他还是会对发情期的Omega产生本能的性冲动，并且作为发泄的对象来说，扭着屁股上来求操的明显非常合适，既不算犯法也不用负责。

然而这接连三天的事实告诉哈利，他对Omega产生了强烈的厌恶。

厌O症。

这个词对有一个学霸治疗师朋友的哈利来说并不陌生，但他从来没有想过亲身体会。上一次他魔力失控还是三年级吹起玛吉姑妈的时候，而现在毕业后三年，哈利不敢相信自己会在Omega的信息素味道下被熏得失去控制——身为一个正值壮年的Alpha。

哈利漫无目的地徘徊在麻瓜的街道上，清新的空气中传来泥土的清香暂时洗去了他鼻子中残留的异味。

如果能有点树木的味道就更好了。

哈利被自己无厘头的想法吓得怔在原地。细算起时间来，确实是自从上次从阿兹卡班回来，他就再也没和Omega上过床了，而以现在的情况来看，他大概以后也不可能恢复——因为他连去圣芒戈治疗厌O症的心都没有——那不如再去找一趟马尔福？

要说哈利从战争中学到的最大教训，那绝对是及时行乐、随心所欲，所以两天后，哈利就再次幻影移形到了阿兹卡班外，决定亲自把德拉科·马尔福接出来。

“没想到你还有这个癖好，波特。”见面时的气氛依旧剑拔弩张，马尔福还是干巴巴的嘲讽，他根本不会正常的和哈利交流，“把自己亲手关进来的犯人提前保释，真不愧啊。”

“我劝你还是老实一点，马尔福，我能把你送进来一次就能有第二次。”

从哈利·波特踏进阿兹卡班的那一刻，马尔福就知道了，而且知道他来这里的目的，毕竟那冲鼻的火药味几乎让其他所有Alpha战栗。但是波特会来将他释放倒是意料之外，他以为最多就是再配合救世主的恶趣味来一炮，德拉科活动了一下被困住三年的手腕，极力无视着身后快把自己洞穿的火热视线。

哈利故意落后半步走在德拉科后面，目光滑过因常年不见光而白到透明的后颈，徘徊在细腰翘臀之间毫不收敛。可能因为Alpha基因的关系，尽管几年没有锻炼，德拉科的身形还是像记忆中的一样有完美的肌肉线条，没有了宽大的巫师袍的限制，更加明显。

“说吧波特，去哪儿？”德拉科终于受不了哈利太过直白的视线，火药味的信息素随着它的主人侵犯着自己，似乎打定主意他肯定不会在刚承受人情的时候反抗。

哈利露出了一个月来第一个笑容，上前抓住德拉科的胳膊，熟悉的眩晕感将他们带回了一个房间。扑面而来的火药味无疑彰显着这个房间的主人，德拉科显然没想到以他们两个人的关系可以登门入室，像中了石化咒一样站在垃圾堆一样的客厅里。

“最近没收拾。”哈利倒是完全不介意，“你知道的，你最讨厌的、不想踏入的格兰芬多寝室永远都是这样。”说的像故意的一样。

德拉科扯了扯嘴角，在阿兹卡班呆久了他可不敢对救世主的栖息地发表任何负面看法，没说什么就直接把阿兹卡班的囚服脱了下来，扔在那堆不知是脏还是干净的衣服堆上，边脱裤子边环视寻找洗手间。

等他光溜溜地站在哈利面前后才发现对方一动没动，反而抱着胸饶有兴致地欣赏着他的动作，还深深吸了一口空气中更加浓郁的树木气息，享受地咂咂舌，甚至无意识地释放更多属于自己的火药味，将德拉科更加严密的包裹起来，像在围歼自己的猎物。

“这么迫不及待，”哈利缓缓逼近，伸手轻轻抚上德拉科的腰间画圈，揉了揉肚脐眼周围然后沿着人鱼线向下，避开要害滑过大腿根，之后又绕到后面按压隐秘在臀缝间的景致，“想去洗澡？”

虽是问句，哈利却没有给德拉科回答的机会，“我不介意。”他压低声音在德拉科耳边吹气，伸出舌头将耳边的金发别在耳后，用舌尖润湿了软绵绵的耳垂，“反正没人动过这里。”哈利还徘徊在德拉科后穴周围的手指突然用力，狠狠压进了洞口，随着一声惊痛交加的低呼，紧涩的小穴只吞进了一个指节就咬的哈利无法前进，但这无疑让哈利更加兴奋，没有什么比驯服一头猛兽更能让Alpha有成就感了。

德拉科显然也这么想。他一边用括约肌死死的守住防线，一边一拳打在了哈利的腹部，并在他吃痛弯腰的瞬间扒下了衣冠禽兽的遮羞布。哈利被德拉科推得顺势倒在了沙发上，一只手环着对方的腰将他带到自己身上，另一只还埋在后穴中的手指借着力道又挫进了一段，让德拉科随之抖了抖，然后狠狠咬着牙去扯哈利的裤子，又被哈利扣着手腕制止。

很快两人三年的体格差就显出来了。不过争了几个来回，德拉科就被细汗覆盖，一个不注意就被哈利侵入了一整根中指，从未被开拓过的穴道泛起一丝怪异的感觉，异物的存在让他喘息得更厉害了，带着让哈利无法忘怀的木香泛起波澜，仿佛又回到了让他沉醉的森林之中，微风轻拂，哈利的每个细胞都贪婪的吮吸着。

“这么快就不行了？”哈利一边逗弄德拉科的乳头一边用中指继续翻搅，试图软化僵硬的内壁，抚平里面的褶皱，好能吃进自己已经抬头的欲望，还不忘挑衅，“跟个Omega一样，真是难看啊，马尔福。”

“闭嘴，波特。为了跟Alpha做爱而滥用职权，要是被世人知道他们伟大的、刚拯救完世界的救世主是这种人，一个厌O症......”

“你在威胁我。”哈利勾起中指，指甲划过脆弱的内壁，刺得德拉科痛得弓起上身，却更加方便哈利更加深入的手指。

“你应该搞清楚你现在的处境，马尔福。”哈利的声音和他的信息素相反，冰冷得像摄魂怪一样缠绕着德拉科，“看来需要我来提醒你一下了。”

哈利不知从哪里抽出一根魔杖，德拉科有一瞬间熟悉的感觉，没来得及细看就被哈利手指的活动带走了注意力。哈利抽出手指后，直接换成魔杖，插进了最深处，只留了还握在手里的一小段。

“我操——”

“自己的魔杖好吃吗？清水如泉！”

喷涌而出的水流直接顺着魔杖尖冲进了德拉科的肠道，淹没了他想继续骂人的话，灌进去的水胀得他肚子发疼，还必须不停的收缩后穴才能不让水从缝隙中流出。德拉科紧咬牙关才能忍住不在波特面前继续丢人。

哈利看着跟自己较劲的德拉科，竟然感觉自己的阴茎又大了一圈，甚至快要撑破紧身内裤了。哈利没跟任何人说起过，他从第三性别分化完成后，就有过把德拉科·马尔福压在身下的想法。他只要一想到那个高傲的、刻薄的、好斗的身躯在身下无法抑制地颤抖，发出最原始的娇喘，被自己的火药味眩晕，臣服于自己的锐气之下，就会热血沸腾。就像现在一样，即使他伏在自己身上，也被自己弄的神智不清。

哈利知道德拉科在坚持什么，而他最想打碎的也是那该死的矜持。他没有任何预兆的突然拔出魔杖，伴随着德拉科带上哭腔的惊呼，小穴中的水还是汩汩流出，打湿了哈利没有脱下的西装裤。  
德拉科在阿兹卡班的这三年，几乎没吃什么东西，所以液体依旧清澈，只是带上了他本身的木香，反而让哈利更加有性欲，迫不及待的顺着水的润滑伸进三根手指，在里面旋转扩张。

“我会让你爽的。”哈利在德拉科耳边轻声说，“没有什么比被死对头操到高潮更让人兴奋的事了，你说呢？”

“你他妈——！”哈利坏心眼的把德拉科又要脱口而出的脏话堵在唇齿间。反应过来时两人都是一愣，随即又开始了新一轮的主权争夺战。

哈利的学习能力高到令人发指，上一次还是由德拉科领导着舌吻，这一次哈利一开始就占了上风，舌头长驱直入，以不愧为格兰芬多猛狮子的力道扫荡搜刮，灵巧的避开德拉科想要攻击的舌尖，反而卷着那个调皮的小东西勾回自己的地盘一阵吮吸。

哈利满意的感受着在自己的双重夹击下越来越软的身体，空闲的手解开了裤子拉链，硕大“啪”的打在德拉科的小腹，让德拉科在火药的围攻中颤抖了一下，津液顺着二人交叠的舌滴落，德拉科的胳膊已失去了支撑的力道，让他们紧紧贴合，阴茎顶端冒出的淫水交汇。

德拉科的后穴还是紧的让哈利欲仙欲死，胀得发疼的阳具上下磨蹭着德拉科大腿间的软肉，偶尔挨上对方的卵蛋还能引来身上人又一阵快感。德拉科把脸埋在哈利脖颈间喘息，适应了异物入侵后，更深处传来的瘙痒让他有些无措，竟逐渐学会用括约肌吮吸哈利的手指，迎合着他的动作，仿佛无声的邀请。

原本还想再加一指的哈利在这样的刺激下忍无可忍，在德拉科回神之前迅速换上了自己早就急不可耐的阴茎。

即使用三指开拓过的幽闭处也根本无法容纳哈利的勃起，刚进去一个头部就隐隐渗出血丝，德拉科下意识地握紧拳头咬着嘴唇把溢出来的痛呼声咽回去，被哈利硬生生掰开嘴把手指插了进去。  
哈利没有再前进，被贯穿的痛感他亲身体会过，可不知为何不想让马尔福也受难。结果就是这微微的愣神儿，德拉科猛然掐住哈利的脖子提腰把穴内的硬物吐出来，用膝盖抵在哈利腿间，咬着还在嘴里的手指让哈利坐起，腾出一只手探进了他的臀缝。

“呵……”哈利不怒反笑，“原来刚才那么听话是在这儿等着我呢，可是——”他捏了捏德拉科刚才因后穴疼痛而软下的阴茎，“你确定还能进来？”

“不劳您费心。”德拉科一手还压制着哈利的脖子，另一只手学着哈利挺进后面，刮着内壁，他伏在哈利脖颈边吸了口气，火药味疏通了他的四肢，甚至传递了力量，让他的老二再次变硬。

“我倒是不介意再被你操一次，不过你确定就这么报答刚放你出来的恩人？”哈利一反常态的格外配合，括约肌放松方便手指的进入，甚至还伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，那表情活生生一个欲求不满的荡妇，看的德拉科喉结滚动。

德拉科用实际行动回答了哈利。他扳起哈利的双腿架在肩膀上，一个挺身就把坚硬埋在了令人朝思暮想的温热区域。

两人同时传来一声喘息。哈利也体会到了许久未有的快感，那是在Omega身上无法得到的满足。  
二人只磨合了一会儿，就找回了第一次做爱的默契，哈利主动扭腰迎接，德拉科来回的抽插，仿佛也在进行无声的战斗来争夺这场性事的主导权。

哈利暗暗观察德拉科的表情，抓准时机狠狠收缩了一下，伴随着一声惊呼，果然让德拉科提前泄了出来。这不能怪德拉科，才刚从阿兹卡班出来就跟哈利打了一架，浑身乏力不说，甚至直到现在后穴都还渗着血，能坚持住才有鬼。

“没想到啊马尔福，”哈利笑的开心，“一个月不见成了早泄男啊！说真的，还是换我来吧，怎么样？保证让你爽出水。”说着他从现在二人的交合处沾了点精液，又将手指伸进了德拉科的穴内，血迹和白浊混合成了润滑剂。

哈利一边按揉一边舔过德拉科蔓延到脖子根的红晕和带着香味的汗液，留下了一串吻痕。没有人抚慰的硬挺也一点不急，看似耐心的把决定权留给德拉科。

德拉科从射精的余韵中缓过来后别无选择，斯莱特林向来懂得进退，如果此时不让波特满足，他未来迎接的绝对更甚。所以德拉科虽然尽力别开头不让哈利看见他的羞耻，主动送上了对方觊觎已久的小洞。

说实话，在德拉科尊严破碎的一刹那，哈利就有射精的欲望了。那感觉真的太美好，比他任何一次召唤出守护神的记忆都要美好，心脏仿佛要从胸口膨胀而出，他坚信自己绝对能记一辈子。

Alpha的洞穴也果不其然比Omega美味太多，紧的好像随时能把哈利的分身夹断，抽送的阻力虽大，但看着身上人顺着脸颊流下的汗珠滑过自己留下的印记，精致的五官因疼痛皱成一团，金发被汗液粘在额头上，哈利第一次期盼自己的高潮来的晚一点，再晚一点。

哈利身体力行的证明了什么叫“爽出水”。德拉科竟然只在后穴的顶弄中就再次勃起，看的哈利加快了频率，用堪称疯狂的速度一次次描摹着德拉科的前列腺凸点。

哈利终于把持不住的时候德拉科也迎来了自己的第二次高潮。他在闭眼前闪过的最后一丝念头就是——终于可以摆脱这一切了。

*

第二天清晨哈利从睡梦中醒来的时候德拉科已经不在了。摸着身边冰凉的被褥，哈利的心也跟着变冷。他起身果然发现客厅里的山楂木魔杖也没了踪影，沙发上的痕迹也被完全清理干净，仿佛昨夜什么都没有发生过。苦了他拖着那副快散架的身子连夜逃走。哈利抬头看着灰蒙蒙的天，要下不下的雨憋在乌云背后，也堵在哈利心口，梗得慌。

斯莱特林不愧是斯莱特林。

哈利拿了一套新的西装穿上，幻影移形到了伦敦街头准备开始新一天的工作。


End file.
